


Twittering birds never fly

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based off a song, M/M, Mutual Pining, Trapped in a Cage, Twittering Birds never fly - Freeform, longing for one another, on other sides of the world, wishing for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: He only wanted Oikawa in his life.Why did the world deny him of the one man he loved the most in the world?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Twittering birds never fly

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the ending song from the movie Twittering Birds Never Fly and damn, this is the first time in a very long time I fell in love with a song that much! Arghhh the lyrics hit so bad and I can just imagine IwaOi in this situation where Iwaizumi had to leave Oikawa and let him travel all the way to Argentina to pursue his dreams when he himself is stuck in Japan, never to be on the same team again.
> 
> I always loved the idea of sitting in a small comfy flat in the city and watching people pass by as the rain falls during a storm, with a mug of tea in hand nd contemplating about life.
> 
> Just to listen to the song that inspired this fic, here is the link to it: [Moratorium](https://youtu.be/C50EsUARJfc)
> 
> Enjoy!

Heavy raindrops pelted against the window of the small flat that Iwaizumi called home in Tokyo, the instructor watching as the cars drove past underneath him and pedestrians walked in the rain. The lights of the city were not blurred even in this weather, a mirage of colours swirling in the darkness of the night as he brought the can of beer to his lips, taking a swig of it as the TV played in the background. Iwaizumi didn't pay much attention to what was being said in the TV even though he understood English perfectly well after all his time in the United States but the few times a certain name popped made him turn to the screen to see the flash of brown hair on the screen and the wide smile of a player in blue and white smiling at the camera.

Sometimes he wondered if he should have tried harder to keep him there.

After so many years of being apart, Iwaizumi thought that the two of them had never drifted apart this much before. Both on other ends of the world, separated by 12 hours of flying and even more with their challenging lifestyles, Iwaizumi barely ever had the time to call his best friend anymore. His days were spent getting the athletes to crush his best friend’s team in the next Olympics and Oikawa was just training as hard to make sure he could return the favour. Don’t get him wrong; Iwaizumi loved his job. Loved the opportunity he had been given to help people he had known since he was a teenager to become some of the greatest players the Olympics had ever seen. Despite that, his heart broke that he would never be able to be by the side of the man he had purposely studied for and even lived for.

Iwaizumi let out a sigh as he turned off the TV, unable to continue seeing his best friend’s happiness on the screen. The rain outside reminded him of the raging emotions bubbling up within him that he never quite managed to come to terms with, from the time he realised Oikawa was more than a best friend to when he had to finally let go of him for good when he no longer remained a citizen of Japan.

When he had confessed to him on the day of their graduation, Oikawa merely smiled at him as Iwaizumi held onto his graduation certificate, wishing with all of his heart his best friend would say yes and remained with him. Heck, he would even decline his scholarship to study in California just to be with him. He had already denied so any places in universities across Japan since he wanted to study with the best of the best but if he could remain with Oikawa, he would drop everything.

Instead, the only thing Oikawa had told him was, “Sorry, Iwa-chan. But I have to go.” Iwaizumi knew he would say that, knew his love and all of his years being his loyal spiker and ace wouldn’t change the setter’s dream of crushing his fellow Japanese players but it still hurt to know that no matter what, he would never come first in Oikawa’s life.

So he tried to move on.

He worked hard, studied hard in California, made sure he got the grades. He met up with Utsui, who happened to be Ushijima’s father of all people and managed to find a god job when he returned to Japan. Despite that, he never did quite get over his first love despite how much he tried. He dated people here and there, heck, even some of his own players when he was assigned to the Japan team but he never did quite managed to find the one. Oikawa would always be the only one for him, and he would never be able to fill the gap in his heart.

The rain continued to fall outside followed by a pelt of lightning in the distance. The lightning lighted up Iwaizumi’s dark flat, his eyes never tearing away from the streak of light in the distance as he held onto his can, now empty as he let out a sigh. His breath ghosted the window pane, leaving a trail of smog on it as he lifted his finger, tracing the words on it that he always played in his mind for years.

“Tooru,” he whispered as he felt the walls closing in around him, the rain driving him inward as he felt the shackles clasping around his torso.

Even though he was miles away from him, Oikawa Tooru still shackled him to the ground. Shackled to the cage and the world known as volleyball, Iwaizumi would never be able to leave that place ever again.

Even if he tried to escape the cage that Oikawa had left him in, he knew he would always go back to it, waiting until Oikawa returned to Japan and finally remained by his side.

He closed his eyes as he pictured the days where Oikawa would cling onto him for dear life, the two of them chasing after bugs in the countryside during the summer. He smiled as he remembered how much Oikawa would rely on him, crying whenever he got a scraped knee and the pride Iwaizumi had held when he carried him on his back like the hero he wanted to be.

Despite that, deep down he knew Oikawa had changed so much. He no longer relied on him and called him his hero.

Iwaizumi closed his eyes to the sound of the rain falling outside and the sound of his own heartbeat as well as the past he couldn’t return to. He imagined standing beside Oikawa once more, the two of them trapped in a world where it would be only the two of them. he smiled as he thought of how Oikawa’s fingers curled in his, slotting into his hands nicely as he felt warmth seeping through him.

He only wanted Oikawa in his life.

Why did the world deny him of the one man he loved the most in the world?

…

Rain pelted against the windowpane of Oikawa’s Argentinian flat as the setter watched the rain pass by. The city was lighted up and filled with life even as the storm raged outside, Oikawa feeing contented to just watch the sight of people walking past in the streets trying to get home from the rain, a steaming mug of hot chocolate in his hands as he took a sip. He missed the rainstorms that Japan used to bring during the summers, the smell of the rain making him miss home and the countless family and friends he had left behind.

Sometimes he wondered if he should have just said yes and stayed. He knew he was a selfish person who only thought of himself most of the time. His parents weren’t happy with him flying to a foreign country just to play volleyball without pursuing a degree and his friends thought he was jumping the gun going into a foreign league right off the bat. Most of all, he felt that he had betrayed Iwaizumi by leaving him behind, knowing full well of his feelings towards him and how much he had hurt him when he left.

He knew if he had said yes, Iwaizumi would have given up everything to follow him and he wouldn’t be able to live a life of his own.

With all of his heart, Oikawa wished he had said yes then.

What would have happened if he stayed?

Would they be happily married and Iwaizumi would greet him at home every time after his training? Would he have those same soft gentle hands that held him up as a kid and supported him on his back with every fall and injury he sustained over the years running across his body treating his wounds?

Would he have been any happier or successful if he stayed in Japan?

Oikawa would never find out now.

Many times he wanted to fly home and apologise to Iwaizumi and tell him he wanted to take it all back.

He wished he could have told him he loved him as well and stay by his side.

He wished he had said yes.

Instead, he had allowed himself to be trapped in the cage known as volleyball and shackle himself to the ground. He knew he could never go after Iwaizumi now, he was far too gone and invested in his career to turn back. He could never go back to the smiling cunning captain of Seijoh and play with other Japanese players. They were now all his enemies whom he needed to crush in order to remain on the court, even if they had been dear to him when he was a student.

Even if he had to make Iwaizumi’s heart ache when he crushes each of their players and made them lose.

Even if he couldn’t stand on the same side of the court as Iwaizumi anymore.

Oikawa took a sip from his mug before letting out a sigh, letting his breath fog up the windowpane before reaching to draw the characters of the name he called out to whenever he was lonely. He felt a single tear trickling from his eyes as he traced the name on the window, leaving the kanji to haunt him as lightning flashed in the distance, lighting up the tiny flat as Oikawa whispered.

“Hajime.”

He set down his mug and curled into himself, burying his head into his knees as he sobbed silently, wishing he could turn back the clock and remain by his friend’s side.

Why did he chose his worthless pride over his best friend?

Perhaps it was fate’s way to show that he was never meant to find happiness or satisfaction in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts and feelings on this story, they really make my day!
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr and Twitter @runningfromrealitytoanime!


End file.
